


Mass Effect: Amity

by Iantheforlornwriter



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Ashley - Freeform, Awkward Dates, Banter, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, ICU, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Triangles, Mass Effect - Freeform, Poetry, Spectre - Freeform, Turian, Ulysses - Freeform, amity, garrus - Freeform, lord Tennyson, oblivious love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Huerta Memorial Hospital, Vexus Veridros, a Turian works as a nurse. He frequently talks and works together with his Asari, Sarora, Salarian, Agann, and Human, Ray, colleagues. He also deals with his awkward crush on the doctor, Chloe Micel. All is well and normal, until a certain Alliance Soldier is admitted to the hospital after a terrible beating on Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: Amity

Vexus Veridros woke up to a horrible, pounding migraine. He knew he shouldn't have gone out drinking with Sarora last night, however, after a long, grueling all-day shift at the Huerta Memorial Hospital, he thought it would be best to release some stress along with his Asari colleague. He thought wrongly. He'd give anything to be rid of the hammers pounding relentless on his head. His brain felt like it was on fire. 

The loud beeping that erupted from his private terminal beside his bed, didn't help at all. With a grumpy press of the button, the Turian looked tiredly at the hologram that popped up before him.

“Vexus, we need you at-” Sarora Artelyt, stood before him, at least, a virtual hologram of herself, fully dressed in the uniform white and orange nurse clothing. She looked surprised. Surprised at the terrible state her Turian friend was in. “Are you having a hangover? I thought you'd be better than that.” 

Vexus let out a heavy sigh, his mandibles arching back in the Turian equivalent of a sneer. “Not everyone can drown a whole bottle of strong Asari liquor such as yourself, Sar.”

“Actually,” Sarora started to say. “It was two bottles.” She corrected.

“Spirits, how on Palaven’s moon did you survive that without a horrible migraine?”

“I drink a lot.”

“I can tell.” Feebly attempting to massage his head with his three fingered hands, he looked up again. “What did you call me for?”

“Oh, right. We need you at the hospital. We just received an emergency call. An Alliance soldier just came in, she's in bad condition. We need you to go get her.” 

“Why me?”

“Your name is on the emergency list today. So go.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” She said condescendingly. “Now go.”

\----

Ray Butler, a balding, middle aged man, stood by the docking bay doors, or more specifically, by the D24 doors. His balding was, obviously, a sensitive subject to talk about. Most of his friends avoided the topic, except a few close ones. He'd receive the call from Sarora only minutes ago and was anxious to rush the Alliance Soldier to the hospital. A stretcher lay idly only a few feet away from him.

Three others were with him but he didn't really know them well enough to strike up conversation. It was only when Vexus, an old friend, showed up, did he really start talking.

“Vex, you’re on call too?” Ray asked, more than cheerful to see the slowly approaching Turian walking toward him.

“Yes, I am. Just heard about it this morning.” He rubbed the sides of his head as he spoke, which elicited a response from his human friend.

“Headache?” He asked.

“Migraine more like it. I was out drinking with Sar last night.”

“Ah,” Ray nodded, crossing his arms and leaning his weight on his left foot. “Drank an entire bottle?”

“Two.” Vex corrected.

“That sounds like her.” Their conversation was interrupted by the sharp hissing of the bay doors opening, its green holographic lock disappearing. When it finally opened, they were greeted with the sight of the Alliance Soldier they've heard so much about. A woman with long, raven-black hair ending at her neck, curled up in the arms of her commanding officer who sported a crew cut. His face was plastered with no other expression but frown lines and worry. They instantly recognized him as *the* Commander Shepard. 

They reacted quickly. 

Pulling the stretcher toward the commander, they prompted him to lay her down on it. Ray placed a heart monitor device on her chest, as well as manually checking for a pulse. 

“She's barely got a pulse here.” He shouted to the rest as they started running to the lift which would take them to the hospital.

“Move her!” Vexus directed to the others.

“Where are you taking her?” The Commander yelled after the two nurses as they wheeled the stretcher into the lift.

Vex quickly turned his body in his direction, running backwards. “Huerta Memorial Hospital, best one on the citadel!” He replied.

That was the last The Commander saw of her. For a while at least.

\----

“She doesn't look good,” Ray said as he checked her pulse again. He looked at Vex, shaking his head as he spoke. “Why can't this elevator go any faster?” He cursed.

“We’re almost there.” He acknowledged his human colleague. “Tell Sarora to ready a room for her, and inform the doctor that we have a critical patient who needs treatment.” He directed at Agann, one of the other nurses. 

The salarian nodded, and started typing furiously on his omni-tool. “Miss Artelyt, have a room ready for a critical patient who needs treatment. And inform Doctor Michel.”

“I'm on it.” they heard a feminine voice reply them. 

“Let's hope we get there in time.” Vex said.

“Dammit, they really need to upgrade these elevators.”

\----

“Oh wow, she looks bad.” Sarora exclaimed as they wheeled her to a room. The other patients and guests looked at them in shock, and fear.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Ray nodded. 

“Is Doctor Michel in the room?” Vex asked as he motioned for them to stop as he opened the doors. 

“Ready and waiting.” She said.

“Good.” 

The doors hissed open, and Doctor Michel, a red head human female with strikingly, bright green eyes. Her green orbs instantly darted to the Alliance Solider laying on the stretcher. “Williams.” She gasped under her breath.

“You know her?” Vex asked, confused.

“Yes, she saved my life three years ago.” She acknowledged. Doctor Michel was certain she'd never forget. Fist had cornered her in the room in the wards, and threatened to end her life if she didn't tell him where Tali, an innocent quarian on her pilgrimage, had went. To make matters worth, he held her hostage when Garrus, the Turian C-Sec detective and Commander Shepard came to rescue her.

“I need the room to myself and Vex. Get me four cc’s of morphine and an IV tube. *Now*.”


End file.
